Life of Thorax
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: A one-shot, slice of life story of Thorax, a Changeling who wished for a friend, wanting to share love instead of taking it, which would lead to his incredible fate...


**Life of Thorax**

* * *

I guess I looked a little different to the others when I hatched.

I remember finally opening out of my egg shell, the changeling slime oozing out a bit as I finally looked around the new world with a smile.

The trouble was, it didn't quite look good, as when I looked around, I was a little scared seeing what was happening.

While other changelings like me came out as larva, as I looked to wave my little hoof to say hello, all I got were hisses from the other larva, which wasn't different as the larva hissed at other larva, who would hiss back at them.

It made me a little scared.

I wished one of the larvas would be nice to me and comfort me… like a friend…

But nobody came…

As I looked up, I saw my mother, Queen Chrysalis, who was looking down to her children, as she used her magic to bring one of them up her, she stroke it, and a scary, wicked grin grew on her face.

It made me wish I stayed in my egg.

* * *

As time went on, as I grew into a big Changeling, the other Changelings were like what they were back when they were born with me.

Hissing at each other as, what could be, a way of communicating.

I never really liked that.

Most of the other Changelings looked at me, thinking I was outside of my roots, which seemed a little true.

Every Changeling were sent of to explore the lands of Equestria, seeking out many places to feed of the love of other ponies.

Stealing love… it really didn't sound right for me…

Through out time, many Ponies and others posed us as a dangerous threat to their homes, being feared and given nothing but prejudice from others.

Deep down, I didn't want to steal love, I wanted to share it.

I wanted someone… somepony to be my friend.

When the wedding at Canterlot was taking place, my queen headed there first to pose as the bride, as the city was basically under a protective shield.

When it was weakened and the rest of my kind began the attack, I was the only one who didn't do anything.

I just floated there and watched, as I never wanted to take something away from the ponies.

Seeing six brave ponies, filled with love, friendship and determination, fought bravely for everypony made my wish for a friend grow stronger.

* * *

Following our defeat, I was among those scattered across Equestria, a few Changelings scold me for not doing anything, and so I left them.

I left my kind.

I left my queen.

I knew that they wouldn't like hearing that I went solo.

But I still did.

It was then, for sometime, that I went into hiding.

Watching many ponies make friendships with others, while others had theirs ended, sometimes in good terms… others not so good…

As I continued my journey, I grew hungrier and hungrier.

Wishing for a bit of love to feed on.

But then I felt something, coming from the far north.

All the way to the Crystal Empire.

I didn't know what was happening, but if there was love there, I had to see.

It took me possibly days until I finally reached the Empire.

It was then I realized that the Royal of the Crystal Empire, Princess Candence and Prince Shining Armor, have had a new born foal, named Flurry Heart, whom looked quite as adorable as I was when I was a baby larva.

There was so much love everywhere throughout the empire, I just couldn't resist, though I had to avoid being spotted.

Though I think somehow, somepony may have spotted me when I went into hiding within the snowy parts nearby the empire.

So I hid there for a while, knowing very well that despite my wish, I knew that none of the ponies would be my friend, especially after what had happened in the past.

But then, I met Spike the Dragon.

My very first friend.

I saved him from falling down a snowy crevasse, and he seemed surprised and never expected that I was very nice.

After I told him about my problems, he decided on helping me make friends at the Empire.

The first try didn't work, as most of ponies thought it was a joke.

Then Spike had the idea of sneaking me into the Empire, under the disguise of a Crystal Pony that he dubbed me "Crystalhoof".

It was working quite well, and most of the ponies enjoyed my company, things were going quite swimmingly.

Unfortunately, when being introduced to the royal baby, I lost control of most of my instincts, and the other ponies believed it took Crystalhoof's place, unaware that I really was that pony.

When we all looked to Spike for an answer, I was a little heartbroken that he couldn't be able to support me, I couldn't blame him.

It was then that he apologized for what happened and we made amends, and finally knowing what to do, Spike revealed his friendship with me.

I was quite worried at first, but it wasn't until Princess Twilight Sparkle, one of Spike's closet friends, spoke up about how proud she was of her dragon friend, and supported me in becoming my friend too, much to my tearful joy.

As that happened, the royal family also welcomed me with open hoofs, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were happy to make amends with me, and Flurry Heart had grown quite fond of me.

Following that, most of the Crystal Empire had accepted me as a friend, and I fully understood if a small few were a little skeptical of me.

I got along quite well with the royal family, and had nice chats with the Royal Crystaller, Sunburst.

As the days went by, I surprisingly stopped feeling hungry, as I seemed to got along well with the other ponies, to add that up, my wings changed as they had a lovely sparkle on them.

* * *

But I knew it wouldn't be long until the other Changelings and their queen would learn that I turned on them, thus labeling me as a traitor.

And things indeed took a turn to the worst, as Sunburst and I later discovered that Queen Chrysalis sent spies and captured the royal family, all the while taking their place.

Learning that the Crystal Empire and all of Equestria would be in danger, Sunburst sent me off to find Twilight and get help.

But it wasn't long until I found Starlight, another one of Twilight's friends, and Trixie, a friend of Starlight's, and explained to them the situation, and learned that Spike, Twilight and their friends were captured too, including Princesses Celestia and Luna.

Soon, accompanied by the two unicorns and Discord, a mischievous spirit of Chaos that I've heard much about who was also close friends with Fluttershy, we set off to the Changeling Kingdom: the last place I wished I'd never go back to.

It was quite a tricky journey, as my three buddies couldn't use their magic due to a magic force field that Queen Chrysalis put up so nothing except Changeling magic would work.

It even got much trickier as Discord and Trixie later on got captured, and only Starlight and me were left to confront my mother.

While I posed as Starlight to keep Queen Chrysalis distracted (though I was quite scared about what Chrysalis said she would do to me of she found me), Starlight tried to destroy the throne, which would in turn destroy the force field.

Things were bleak, and Chrysalis was about to suck up all of the love I gained from me, until Starlight remembered about my wish to share love, telling me to give Chrysalis all of it, and that was what I did.

As I released the love from me, I began to transform into something incredible, I became the first Changeling to take on a new form thanks to sharing love instead of taking it.

Following this, all the other Changelings followed our example, resulting in all of them to change, with the exception of Chrysalis, who survived the overload blast destroyed parts of the Changeling hive, though it also helped release our friends as well.

Unfortunately, Chrysalis refused to change her ways, and vowed revenge on everyone, including me and Starlight, before fledding the Changeling Kingdom.

Deep down, much like Starlight, I hope that one day Chrysalis would return to us so we can work together as allies and friends, instead of fighting as foes, maybe, one day…

With Chrysalis gone, it was then that thanks to my new friends, I became the new King of the Changelings.

As my newly evolved kind clear up the damage to start anew, I look forward to a bright new future of Ponies and Changelings to live in peace, as well as looking forward to seeing Spike again soon.

While it may be a little difficult being a leader, I know that my friends will help on my way.

Besides repairing the damages, and even sorting out a new name for our kind, I hope to look forward for a bright future for the Changelings…


End file.
